tnt666fandomcom-20200213-history
Naon
''"Most peeps love to break stuff. And I love to repair them." - Naon'' Naon is a character based off Thing-Thing series created by TNT and given to 1242u, on DeviantArt. Unlike most characters from the TT Gang, his experiment was to test behaviors: a clone created from a System Corp. scientist's DNA. He had 2 versions, the prototype Quin #1 and Quin #2, who named himself "Naon" as time went on. Many of his traits and abilities are unique. Naon is one of the friendliest characters from the Thing-Thing gang and the smartest one. He likes to meet new people and support them as long as they won't backstab him. Naon loves technology and is highly experienced at crafting and modifying weapons. Clever, he crafts traps ready to be used on foes. He is also able to plan complex attack strategies. Similarly, his intelligence level is not too different compared to Project 153's. Unlike many characters from the Thing-Thing gang, Naon is project #155 and he does not have the urge to kill the System Corp. CEO. Naon is from the Alternative Universe. Life in the labs "This clone is a success to you? It's pure impersonation." '- Quin, to a System Corp. experimenter'' '''Birth Prototype #1 One of the System Corp. scientists, named Quin Addock was assigned to experiment the behaviour of a bio-weapon cloned from a scientist's DNA. Alone to experiment this project, he used his own blood and poured it into the cloning machine. Sometime later, the clone's body fully developed, ready to be used. The prototype awakened and acted exactly like Quin. Many scientists thought the experiment was a success because of the subject's high intelligence. However, Quin was not pleased. He felt impersonated and disrespected. As the CEO allowed him to kill the prototype, subject Quin #1 was killed by electrocution. Prototype #2 After the first prototype's death, Quin decided to keep the experiment going until its success, although the CEO said it's no more necessary. The clone's organs and blood was still able to be re-used. As he stored the organs, he planned to create a brainless, cyborg copy of himself to accomplish the experiment. Quin proceeded to mix all kinds of strong metals together, resulting the creation of a powerful unbreakable metal. With the help of some scientists, they built metallic parts to assemble the cyborg's skeleton, resulting Quin #2's skeleton to become incredibly resistant. Quin requested the scientists to not use this metal to make the skull, in order to leave some natural parts. Next, they continued their project by connecting all organs together. However, they did not add a human brain. To replace it, the scientists placed a computer-brain to make it act like a robot. All organs were 50% protected by the metal. To add the nerve system, they used what's left of the strong metal to build wires. They used the veins of the subject #1's corpse for the bloodstream.. At the end, the cyborg prototype was completed and ready to be used. Training + Brain Replacement "This is the greatest mistake I've ever made. I shouldn't have replaced the computer with a human brain. He's not obeying our orders anymore." '- Quin, to a System Corp. scientist'' Quin #2 was trained physically and intellectually without complaints. In contrast, the robotic brain couldn't store much data, resulting the subject to not learn anything. To change the situation, Quin made a surgery on his brain. He replaced the brain by an organic, human brain: the brain of a rebel. The cyborg finally had a personality and is now made to believe he is a rebel. The new brain also gave him the ability to craft items and modify weapons. Quin #2 became a highly intelligent subject. '''After the Brain Replacement The brain replacement was one of the greatest mistakes made. Because of the subject's new personality, he refused to complete orders given, he acted rebellious towards the experimenters and sometimes he attacked the System. Corp personnel. The subject's behaviour was intolerant. Quin, feeling guilty about the situation, attempted to inject a substance filled with uranium and bio-hazardous materials to kill the experiment in order to fix his mistake. Mutations The aftermath was disastrous. The cyborg's skin tone became pure black, his veins were neon-colored and visible from his skin. He also vomited the fluid on some occasions, claiming it's the fluid's junk. In other words, the vomit is highly dangerous to any biological being. The subject eventually named himself Naon, because of his neon colors. Hours after the test, Quin confirmed that Naon's body is addicted to the fluid, a drug. That is why he earned the ability to become immune to radiation. His way of regenerating wounds is different. Without radiation, he wouldn't be able to regenerate wounds. His liver also kept producing endless amounts of the substance, to keep his system stable. Once it overfills, he will throw up. Escape "There's no more forgiving for you." '- Naon, to Quin before he vomited'' Naon held the fluid inside his liver for long as possible, only to vomit it on Quin to revenge. He couldn't endure the experiments any longer. It was during Naon's training when his liver became full. Urged to throw up, he ran to Quin, vomiting on him. Quin eventually died, his flesh melting from the radiation damage. Naon took his Mac-10s and ran away, destroying all defenses including the System Corp. personnel. Naon finally saw the light of the day, for the first time outside the labs. Abilities and Traits * Immune to bone-breaking, since all his bones are made out of the metal that Quin mixed. * His vomit can't immediately kill his opponents: the vomit only causes extreme radiation damage. It takes some time before the radiations entirely kills the target. This is useful to slow down enemies and weaken them. * Naon's blood also contains the fluid. * Smartest and most clever one from the Thing-Thing gang, because of his unique ability to modify, repair and craft all sorts of weapons and items. * Experienced at making traps. * If he dips a naked part of his body in water (example, naked feet), he will contaminate it and make it dangerous for others to drink or use, because he is spreading the radiations. * Can detect magnetic energy from an estimated distance of 100 meters. '''Weaknesses * Naon HATES water, unable to swim. * Since his skull and brain are the only parts that are not protected by the metal, they are the most vulnerable spots of his body. Only about 2-5 bullets, then he dies. * His neon patterns glow in the dark, highly decreasing the ability to sneak. * Naon can bleed out and die. Personality Naon cares about his friends, like they are the only treasure that remains from him. Similar to Onyx, he likes jokes and pranks. Sometimes he overreacts when something he worked on got damaged. He also spends a bit of his free time watching porn, enjoying it. Naon is bisexual. He loves to modify and craft objects, especially repairing. Naon likes to read books and watch documentaries about technology, to extend his skills and make more efficient modifications. Overall, Naon is very similar to Onyx but he is more smarter, resistant. Like Onyx, he's a goth, however he isn't satanic. He is slightly more extrovert than him, as he constantly keeps the conversations going when speaking to friends. Naon is also braver and very adventurous. "This is my whole life" Since Naon's brain was taken from a rebellious person, if one asks about his "whole life" he will tell all the memories he had AS the rebel. Naon will believe he is that person. This is what he will say: "Well I was born in Europe. One day my parents were mad at me because I'm a rebelious person so they told me to leave. I started crafting items when I was 12... Oh, my brother was also one abusive asshole. Then if I remember, someone shot me in the head. The doctor said I was going to be fine, and my brain was still intact. However I fell in a coma and... Got myself in this laboratory. It's weird..." Naon believes he was in a coma and woke up in the laboratory. However, this is not true because the anonymous person who shot him went after him and killed him at the hospital while he was sleeping. The corpse's organs were extracted and ready to be re-used for scientific purposes. 2 years later, that is when the brain was used on Naon the cyborg. Facts * Naon's penis skin is ripped off, exposing neon blue and green glowing flesh. This happened because the level of radiation was too strong in the lower area of his torso, causing him to suffer those changes to adapt. The change made Naon's penis more vulnerable, once in contact with something dry while not erect, it will hurt. When erect, it will eventually glow twice more and will become wet to not feel pain during sex. When not erect, it is slightly wet to protect against the movements of walking caused when doing activities by using his legs. However, the liquid and the penis are not visible through his pants. * He cannot reproduce due to high radiation level. * Naon's eyes, patterns (not hair) and visible veins can change colors from blue to green, or green to blue. If he dies, the colors will remain the same as before he died. * Naon still possesses human sight, even though the shape of his pupils look reptilian. * Naon has nails, but they are not visible. * He has no electricity inside his body, even though he is made of robotic wires. * Naon possesses an unique healing ability. The more radiation/fluid his body contains, the faster he heals. The fluid is a drug for him, without it he won't be able to regenerate. Category:Thing-Thing Related Category:Contributions